To Become A Boss:Historia Crux
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: It's the anniversary of Enma's sister, Mami Kozato's death. Enma goes to mourn for his sister in lonesome and wishes to be able to see her again. His wish comes true when she shows up mysteriously in his life again and tells Enma the Simon Family is in danger. A foe who wishes to change history for an unknown goal! Enma will learn to become a boss and save history with his friends!


**Heyoh Noodles! This is the story that focuses on the Simon Famigilia! Now this is a spinoff from my main story To Become A Boss, but don't be alarmed! They're not directly tied in with one another. Just both stories goes on at the same time is all. I noticed there isn't any long term stories about the Simon Famigilia (or Shimon, someone please tell me which one is correct XD) so I decided I would help Enma and the Simon out! One thing I must mention though is Kaoru Mizuno's flame. It wasn't revealed in the manga so I had to come up with one for him. CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELCOMED! ANY ARE WELCOMED! THANKS FOR READING!  
**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in Namimori, as the morning sun rose above the horizon. The sunlight stung Enma's eyes as he awoke from his wearily slumber; he was having such a good dream too. He got up lazily and looked out the window to see that annoying bright sun shining through into his room. His bright red eyes with his pupils that take the shape of the four pointers of a compass resembling the Simon Family peered through the window. A bright blue sky, birds flying by and singing happily as they flew higher and higher. "It seems like the world is mocking me..." Enma stated to himself as he rubbed the red bed head hair he had. Enma was the Simon Family Boss, but he had no desire to be the boss like Tsunayoshi Sawada. He debated if he should stay in bed today but he lazily got up from his bed and got dressed in his typical Simon uniform before he headed downstairs, following the smell of food that Adelheid was cooking for his Family.

Enma drearily took his seat at the table with Koyo, Kaoru, and Rauji were sitting at. Koyo was the first to greet Enma while talking with food in his mouth. "Hey Loser Enma, you're up late! How could you dare to miss out on the opportunity of the beautiful Adelheid's cooking?" Enma's eyes looked at Koyo sadly and simple said sorry to Koyo who rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to do with Enma.

Koyo wears small-framed glasses that are pitch black when looked through but seems like regular glasses to anyone looking at him, and possesses green hair as well as red eyes. He was a tall and slender looking third year student and was Enma's Forest Guardian. Despite his intelligent appearance, he is actually a person who hates studying and the sheer thought weakens him. He is a boxing fanatic, and has made boxing his life.

"Hey, leave Enma alone. He has enough problems without you downing him with your contradictory name," Rauji stated to Koyo to simply anger him in a playful way. Rauji tended to be a very quiet character who speaks only when spoken too. He was a very kind, and caring for others especially his boss Enma. He was one of the tallest of the Simon Family and was very large, has a slightly bulbous nose, two large lips, and has golden brown hair. He also has two scar marks that cross's over one another forming an X. Rauji like the rest of his Simon members has red eyes as well. He was Enma's Mountain guardian.

"How many times must I tell you not to mention that part to my name Rauji! My name is NOT a contradiction! They are the same kind of _leaves_ in my name! (His full name name literally translates as Red Leaves, while Aoba means Green Leaves! Contradiction! Get it?) You agree with me right Kaoru?" Koyo asked Kaoru who sat silently without really touching his food much. He is one of the eldest members of the seven transfer students, and one of the few members that doesn't resemble a middle schooler. Because of this, he's often labeled as a "hooligan" due to his appearance. He too shared the red eyes everyone has and was Enma's Volcano Guardian.

"...I suppose..." He said quietly as he continued to look down at his food. Rauji and Koyo looked at one another and couldn't help but feel Kaoru's gloom come over them. Kaoru calmed down and sat back down in his seat before he looked at Enma again. He always slouches while sitting and buckles his knees near his midsection. The patheticness of Enma always angered Koyo as he wished Enma would be the way he is his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Enma lowered his head on the table and stared out the window in the kitchen. Seeing that bright happy day that made him angry deep down, but he wouldn't reveal it. For sadness was all that Enma felt right now and it washed over his face like a high tide.

Koyo angrily spoke to Enma, "Enma! Why are you always looking like your world just fell down on you! Stop looking so down all the time, it's annoying and..."

"Will you leave Enma alone Koyo! Have some respect!" Adelheid quickly shouted to Koyo. There was no way he was going to challenge the intimidating, and overwhelming ferocity of Adelheid! Adelheid's most striking quality has been her height. Her stature allows her to tower high above people. She has a slender figure and a large bust. She nearly always frowns or is seen wearing a stern look because of her strict personality. She had long black hair in a ponytail, with strands of hair in front of her face along with red eyes. She was currently wearing a black apron as she cooked breakfast. She tends to order the Simon Family around in place of Enma most of the time, and is often mistaken for the boss even though she's Enma's Glacier Guardian.

She walked over to Enma with his plate of eggs, bacon, and rice to start off his day. It was the weekend right after the the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, but today was much more important to Enma. "Here Enma, enjoy your food," Adelheid said kindly to Enma. He slowly raised his head from the table and looked down at his food. He felt in his stomach a repulsive feeling and told Adelheid thanks but he wasn't hungry. She frowned at him as Enma pushed his seat back and headed for the exit of the door. Adelheid sighed as she folded her arms around her chest.

"What's with Enma? He's a lot gloomier than he normally is," Rauji said as he stuffed another plate of food in his mouth and chomped on it. He even talked with food coming out his mouth. Koyo followed suit with putting more food in his mouth while talking. "Yeah! I hope Loser Enma doesn't stay like this all day."

"Y-yeah...I hope so too...now please stop talking with your mouths..." Adelheid turned back to the table that she saw was a mess with all the food that spouted all over the table. Her eyes narrowed as she glared Rauji and Koyo down who both quickly looked to Kaoru for help. They were shocked when they saw his chair was empty and his area was clean and spiffy. Meaning they're on their own, and they're as good as dead. "Oh...so you two think it's okay to dirty our kitchen table? _Who _do you think has to _clean _that up?"

"Umm...you?" Koyo asked her sheepishly with more food coming out his mouth. Rauji shook his head and simply admitted that they were dead.

"YOU TWO!" Adelheid pulled out her metal fans as the room around them got colder and colder. Freezing over with the only thing that could be heard was screams as Enma made his way outside. The air was cold and chilled him as the wind ruffled his messy hair. He didn't expect anyone to understand what he was going through, not even Tsuna his best friend. Thinking about it, he hasn't seen Tsuna and the Vongola guardians for quite some time now. He wished he could go talk to Tsuna; perhaps he could cheer him up Enma thought. Enma found himself at a park with a lone swing set all by itself. Enma found himself drawn to it and sat on the black plastic swing connected on a chain to the bars above. He gave himself a slight push as he swung slowly back and forth.

He looked forward and wondered what his other Family members were doing. P. Shiit was meditating somewhere by herself like normal while Julie was somewhere stalking girls. Enma hoped Adelheid wouldn't find out about that so he could sleep in a warm house tonight instead of a frozen lake. Enma sighed, he was truly hopeless and living a sad life. Though his life is no longer Hellbent on revenge against the Vongola thanks to Tsuna and he defeated Daemon Spade who was manipulating him and his Family. Enma found himself still living the same life as before. He would often get beat up by others just because, chased by dogs, almost hit by cars, and being disrespected by most of his own Family. He was meant to be the Simon Family's Boss yet he has never even got a test without at least all red marks on it.

Enma looked down at the Earth, looking at the sand that was on this small playground. It was a bad thing to see as it reminded him what today was. The anniversary of the death of his sister, Mami Kozato. Enma still has nightmares over her death to this day. She was killed when she was very young along with their parents supposedly by Tsuna's father but was actually Daemon Spade in disguise. Every year Enma would take this day to himself to mourn for his sister whom he loved very much and think about all the good times they had when they were young. They would often time come to a playground similar to this and play on the swing sets all day long. Enma smiled as these warm thoughts heated up his body even in this cold. Enma sighed, "I wish I could see your face again...Mami..." Enma's swing stopped moving as he looked down at the Earth with his hands gripping the chains of his swing. That's when Enma suddenlt felt that he was pushed by a strong force, his swing went up in the air with him and he flew off the swing into the sand face first.

He spat out some sand and rubbed the sand from his face and turned around on the ground to see a girl standing behind him laughing at him. The girl was shorter than Enma and she had a small hair clip shaped as a pair of cherries that held back part of her short red hair; however, her hair still covered her eyes. She was wearing a red dress with cherries on them with red sandals. She seemed to be a year or two younger than Enma with a fair bust size, and a slight curvy body. Enma fell into an immediate depression as he thought now little girls were coming to beat him up. Next thing he knows he's being mugged by toddlers, how much of a loser can he get?

"L-Look..." Enma said speaking so low that no one could possibly hear him. He noticed this and tried to speak up because of his bad speaking abilities. "Please leave me alone...I don't really feel like getting beat up today..." Enma said as he sat up on the sand with his arm wrapped round his knee. The girl put a finger to her lip and tilted her head. She seemed curious about Enma as she seemed to examine him. Enma ignored the girl as he then stood up and was about to walk off silently hoping the girl would leave him alone but the girl called out to him.

"Why are you walking away Enma? I thought you wished to see me!" The girl said which caught Enma's attention. He slowly turned around and got a closer look at this girl who had a small smile on her face. Enma looked at her sternly but still with a saddened look. "You're not the one I wished to see...I was talking about someone else..."

"Your sister right?" She said to Enma which surprised him. Enma was now beginning to see that this girl was a lot stranger than he thought. Yet there was a familiar feeling about her that Enma couldn't shake. Looking at her red hair, those cherry ribbons, and the overall feeling he got from her.

"Umm...how did you know that?" Enma asked her. The girl put her hands on her hips and puffed up her face angrily. She then marched over to Enma angrily, stomping her way through the sand towards Enma. He thought about running away but he would probably trip if he tried knowing his luck. The girl stood in front of him and her height reached just below his nose. "How did I know that? You should've questioned how I know your name first you big dummy! Come on Enma, you can't tell who I am by looking at me? Or will this help?" The girl took her hands and brushed her hair to the side to reveal bright red eyes that resembled Enma's. Those eyes only belonged to those in the Simon Family, but there were only a few Simon Family members. Meaning the girl in front of Enma was in fact...no it couldn't be? But here she is…she is in fact…

"Mami...? Is that...really you...?" Enma asked the girl in surprise. The girl smiled and nodded before she embraced Enma. Her arms wrapped around Enma and held him tightly with solid clear tears falling from her blazing red eyes. "Yeah...it's me Enma...been a long time hasn't it?"

"M-Mami! It...really...is you isn't it?" Enma said as he quickly embraced her back. Tears fell from his own eyes as he felt that longing to hold his sister once again fill his arms, encouraging him to hold her tightly. He couldn't believe it, of all the times for his sister to show up in his life it's now. Right when he needed her most in his life. They hugged for a while before they joined each other on the swing set. For the most part, Mami was just as Enma remembered her to be. She was a timid girl, but could be loud and brash when she wanted to be. She believes highly in the kindness of people, and cares deeply for her older brother. She was willing to do anything for him, even though it was her that had to protect him from bullies as kids. Though it was nice to see his sister again, Enma couldn't simply ignore the fact that she was alive in front of his eyes. He could see her, touch her, smell her, and hear her. She was no illusion, but flesh and blood.

She was killed in their house in the Flood of Blood as it is called. Their whole family and anyone Daemon deemed was weak and not needed for the Vongola were killed. His whole family was slaughtered except for him, the lone survivor. He desperately wished to smile for Mami, but he had to ask the obvious question. "Mami...how...are you alive right now?" Mami's happy expression disappeared slowly before fading away completely. She looked down at the Earth quietly for a moment as the wind picked up once more. Blowing leaves through the air which landed in a puddle of water behind the park.

"Mami...please...I have to understand why it is you're here...I...don't understand this at all...how can you be alive...I...watched..as you..." Enma stopped himself to not bring up any hard feelings but…

"Died?" Mami said as her beady red eyes looked up at Enma. Enma slowly gazed at her eyes with his own and saw the deep sadness within her expression, the longing to say what she has been holding back. Her lips puckered for a moment before she got up form the swing set and stood in the sand. She was silent, still for a moment before she turned to face Enma. "I did die...Enma...that is a fact. Me, dad, and mom. We were all killed, everyone in our family died...but you. At least...that's what history has told us…" She said.

"What...are you saying Mami? What do you mean at least that's what history has told us...?" Enma asked her in confusion. Mami sighed, "I think...it would be easier to just show you Enma." Mari held up her hand in front of Enma and emitted a flame he has never seen before. It was hard to even call it a flame as it partially resembled one. It was a dark blue with a watery effect that bubbled in her hand. She then created a warp hole out of thin air in front of Enma and herself that looked like a pool water. Enma fell backwards in shock when he saw his sister do that.

"How did you..what is..." Enma freaked out as he pointed his finger to his sister than the warp hole.

"I am a part of the Simon Family right? This flame I have, it is the flame of the Ocean Enma. It stands side by side your flame of the Earth just like the rest of your family. And it gives me the ability to go through time," Mami said simply as she looked at the watery flame in her hand.

"Ocean Flame..time travel? How is that possible?" Enma asked her.

"Well...the way I figured is...the Ocean has been here as long as the Earth has. The ocean carries the waves that have touched the land throughout history, no matter how far back history goes or how far into the future. There will always be the ocean to listen to the land, listen to its history, and carry it throughout time..." Mami said as she reached out for Enma. "Come brother..I...need your help..."

"My help? W-what can I do...?" Enma said as he took his sister's hand that helped pull him from the ground. She then walked him over to the portal, and when he peered through it. He saw a whole different world inside of it! He saw a town that he knew not where or _when_ this was!

"A terrible fate awaits the Simon Family Enma! Someone is messing with time itself and changing things in our history. Making things that shouldn't have happened happen, and taking away _your _future. This person wishes to try to destroy our Family, and stop something from happening in our future," Mami said to Enma who was completely lost. He shook his head and waved his arms.

"Hold up, hold up! This is...too much! You being alive...time travel...someone who wants to destroy us? I mean...who would wish to destroy a small family like us...? There's no point..." Enma said lowly as he kicked the sand with his foot. Mami then gripped his hand tightly and stared intensely at him. "Someone...who hates Cozarto Simon and wants him gone even more than Daemon Spade did."

Enma's eyes widened when he heard the name of his ancestor. If it goes that far back in history, then this can be very serious. Enma doesn't want another problem like what happened with Daemon to occur again. And his Family's lives could be in stake, and he didn't want them to suffer anymore than they had to already with their lives. Enma's face became serious as he looked to his sister. "Fine...I understand. But you must explain everything to me in detail later...okay Mami? I'm really slow so..."

Mami's face perked up as she quickly embraced her brother lovingly. Enma nearly passed out, and broke out in a rash from touching a female like this! "Now that's the face...of the brother I knew..." Mami said smiling. Enma thought for a moment that he was actually pretty cool, and could be brave. "Okay let's jump on through! It's hard to keep these time holes up like this!" Mami quickly said as she dragged Enma through the portal. He felt himself get swirled around in a current of water as he saw events circle around him. Events from all across history that flowed through time and space. A bright light then flashed in his eyes, blinding them for a moment until they got better, and he finally open them. He felt himself and his sister shot up from the Ocean and into the air. He found himself in a place that was clearly not Japan and looked more like an old Renaissance fair.

"Where...are we?" Enma asked Mami who laughed at this

"Welcome to the Simon Family's past Enma...this is Italy. The time where the Simon Primo, Cozarto Simon lives and is waiting to meet you!"

"HUH? I have...to go meet him! The first boss! This is crazy...wait...have you already met him?" Enma asked her. Mami shook her head no in response. "Nope...I haven't met him, but I know you have to meet him!"

"Why do you say that?" Enma asked.

"Call it...a woman's instinct!" Mami said with a smile. Enma was really beginning to question his logic and reasoning in all of this. That's when he noticed that he and his sister were heading straight for land. Enma began to panic in the air, and tried to fly away with his hands flapping at the air rapidly. That's when he noticed his sister had let go of his hand and he frantically began to look around for her. Forgetting the fact he was about to crash as he went head first into a forest on the land below. He slid across the dirt and got some in his mouth as Enma drearily looked around. He coughed up the dirt in his mouth and looked around. He was in a luscious, green forest that was vivid in life. There were big trees all around him that impaired his vision or maybe that was the concussion Enma might have received. He then hard his sister floating down on a fish made out of her Ocean Flames.

"Why didn't you just use your Earth Flames to stop your fall? Or help yourself at all?" Mami asked Enma who when he thought about this hit his head on the ground in disbelief at his own stupidity today. Mami sighed as she made her fish disappear and landed next to Enma.

"Still playing the role of the good old loser...huh big brother? Good thing your body is tough or you coul've died!" Mami chuckled as she looked down at Enma who gave a small smile back to her as he picked himself up from the ground and brushed off the grass and dirt. She was definitely blunt and honest. He looked around once again and rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe I should have told Adelheid where I was going before I left..."

"Oh shoot! I forgot about the rest of your family! How are we supposed to get to Simon Primo with just us?" Mami panicked as she hit herself on the head with her hands. Enma looked at her with a confused look. "What's wrong? You make it sound like Italy is in one big war right now or something...haha..." Enma joked before Mami looked at him with a really scared and nervous look. "Well...Italy...kind of...is..." She said lowly as she rubbed the back of her head. Enma just looked at her blankly as he looked up at the sky that had black smoke rising into the air from a distance.

"...I should've stayed in bed..." Enma said with a sigh.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Italy At War! Enma and Simon Family's journey begins through time! Enma must ravel back with his sister Mami who has mysteriously come back to life! His task is to meet up with Cozarto Simon, but how will they meet him in a war torn Italy? Find out next time! Be sure to review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


End file.
